


I Won't Leave You (We'll Go Away Together)

by Lady_Katana4544



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, Established Relationship, F/M, Secret Relationship, Star Wars Rare Pairs Exchange 2017, Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-07 06:28:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12835233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Katana4544/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544





	I Won't Leave You (We'll Go Away Together)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [darlingargents](https://archiveofourown.org/users/darlingargents/gifts).



After the Trial is done and Barriss’s fate is decided instead of Ahsoka, he leaves the other Masters behind to go find Luminara. Though her normally vibrant, quiet presence in the Force is still and silent, he finds her standing by one of the large windows of the Temple and stands beside her saying nothing.

A few moments pass before her presence brushes against his in acknowledgement and sad eyes turn to look at him.

“Where did I go wrong with her?” She asks softly, her voice pained. Obi-Wan finds it difficult to imagine what she must feeling this very moment since the discovery of her Padawan’s betrayal and he puts his left arm around her, squeezing gently.

“You didn’t do anything, Luminara. What Barriss did was her choice.” He answers as he holds her close to him.

“I was her Master… I should have seen this coming.” She says and he senses the near sob in her voice. Making a decision, he leads her to an unused briefing room and turns to face her.

“You wouldn’t have. This War has blinded to us to many things that the Force may be showing us.” Obi-Wan answers as he wraps his arms around Luminara and feels her shudder in his embrace. He thinks about the closeness of the relationship that he has seen between Padmé and his former Padawan.

“I could have stopped her… I should have seen it coming… I have been able to see it…” Luminara says as she finally breaks down in his arms.

 

When she comes back to herself, they share a smile and she touches his wrist gently. Her usual way of thanking him for the gift of his company and comfort. His skin prickles like it always does from her touch and his breath stutters to a halt in his chest. 

Then she’s gone from the room and they go back to their respective commands.

0

Alarms blare loudly in her ears as Luminara flees from the planet in her fighter as the Republic ships fire on her. She wonders how they could been betrayed so deeply. Or how the Jedi were unable to see it coming… after what Barriss had done months ago.

_The Force starts to scream in her mind about death and danger as she feels a change in the men around her. One by one their presence in the Force goes silent and still as though they have died even though she can see their bodies standing._

_A white command helmet turns to her._

_“General.”_

_“Yes, Commander Gree?”_

_“Please walk with me.”_

_Her hand goes to the lightsaber at her belt as they move from the frontlines along the waterline. Other Clone troopers join them as they head towards the ships and two Wookies wait in a semi secluded area._

_Gree removes his helmet as the other men move to guard positions around them with the two Wookies. Luminara takes in his grim, pinched expression._

_“You need to leave now, General. Order 66 has been given and We have orders to kill the Jedi on sight. We’ll report your death here and say someone stole your ship in the chaos.”_

_“Thank you, Gree. I am ever grateful for your assistance here and in the past.”_

_Something slices at her and there’s a feeling of pain that she forces herself to ignore as she climbs into the fighter ship. She gets her ship as a group of Clones come up on them and flies off in a hail of gunfire. As she enters hyperspace, Luminara sends her thanks back to Gree and feels his dimly grim acknowledgement in the Force._

Shielding her presence in the Force, Luminara immerses herself and starts to look for other Jedi that might have survived. She catches the “scent” of Obi-Wan and Yoda, feeling relief that they have managed to survive and programs the general coordinates of their location into her nav computer.

She presses her hand against her side and it comes away slick with blood as she enters hyperspace again. One of the droids must have gotten a rather lucky shot through her guard or it might have been from one of the Clones that escorted her with Gree.

The medical center personnel immediately start their hails when she comes out of hyperspace. She takes a deep, painful breath as she answers.

“I am Jedi Master Luminara. I need aid for my ship and medical assistance. _Please._ ”

They give her landing coordinates and she shakily flies her burning ship to an open landing where he’s waiting for her with a medical crew. She grasps his wrists in a gentle grip and looks at him as her vision darkens.

“I love you.”

She’s out before hearing his response.

Luminara comes to some time later, noting that her robes along with her hood for the moment are elsewhere and finds him sitting a chair next to her. Obi-Wan’s eyes are red like he’s been crying as he stares at something else in another part of the hospital room. She takes a moment to observe him quietly.

There are small burns in the visible skin of his face and neck that she can see along with burns in parts of his clothes. Where had those come from? She knows that his unit hadn’t been fighting near a volcano on Utapau and it wasn’t a volcano world as far as Luminara was aware.

Lifting her head up, she follows Obi-Wan’s gaze to a bassinet holding a tiny baby in the corner of the room. Where had the child come up? Why did Obi-Wan have it?

She senses the growing strength of the tiny babe’s presence in the Force and doesn’t quite recoil from it as it brushes against her. Luminara knows of only pme Jedi in the now fallen Order that had a presence like this baby.

They could be found if the little one’s presence isn’t hidden quickly enough.

She sits up quickly with a low hiss falling from her lips as the bacta patch pulls against her still mending skin and alert Obi-Wan that she is now awake.

“Luminara.”

“Kenobi -”

She falls silent in surprise as he nearly throws himself at her. His arms wrapping gently around her and in turn she hugs him gently. She leans into his chest and her head rests under his chin, simply basking in the strength of his presence.

“I love you, Luminara.”

“I -”

Another voice speaks up in the room following Obi-Wan’s declaration before she can answer.

“Interesting this discovery is.”

At the sound of the ancient Master’s voice, Luminara gently pulls herself out of the hug though Obi-Wan seems keen to remain glued to her side. She meets the tiny Master’s gaze where he stands in the doorway of her room.

“Master Yoda. I am glad to you alive.”

“Alive as you are glad am I.” The wizened Master inclines his head slightly. His eyes glitter with pained amusement at Obi-Wan.

“Master Kenobi as well I gather.”

“No doubt.” She feels his suppressed amusement and her eyes fall upon the sleeping baby as she senses the slow departure of Master Yoda from her room.

“The parentage of the child who I think it is?”

“Senator Amidala and my former Padawan yes.”

His pain and sorrow grows around them and Luminara gently comforts him as best she can through the Force. One of her hands gently takes a hold of his left hand.

“From the state of your clothes, I gather that you confronted Anakin?”

“Yes. Nearly lost the fight for what good it did me to go after him with the Senator.”

“What will happen to his child?”

He sighs softly through his nose and it gently ruffles her uncovered hair.

“I’m to take the child to his remaining relatives on Tatooine and watch over him.”

“I’ll go with you.”

“Luminara, you can’t. Master Yoda won’t like it. He’ll want -”

“With all due respect to Master Yoda and the teachings of our fallen Order, I’m tired of hiding from what I feel for you, Obi-Wan. I don’t want to hide our relationship with chaste glances and touches even in private anymore. I want to be with you and face the coming storm with you.”

He sighs softly with a small smile.

“I doubt that I can dissuade you from not being with me. I would enjoy having you with me in our exile.”

 

As the desert wind blows softly around her and their mounts, Luminara watches in silence from under her hood as Obi-Wan gives the baby to a woman and then walk slowly back to her. Together they walk out into the vast desert before them.

The silence of the walk between them is comfortable as she ignores how her skin feels with the dry heat and what little she can do about it until they reach their destination before it is broken.

“I love you, Luminara.”

She turns her head to look at him and smiles slightly.

“I love you too, Obi-Wan.”


End file.
